Une simple histoire de demande
by Syrielle
Summary: James veut demander sa main à Lily…seulement voilà, lorsque les uns après les autres Sirius, Rémus et Peter débarquent, James pète un câble ! [Réponse au défi n2 de JPloveLE]


Coucou ! Ceci est un OS en réponse au défi de JPloveLE :

« **Défi 2 :** James veut demander sa main à Lily…seulement voilà, lorsque les uns après les autres Sirius, Rémus et Peter débarquent, James pète un câble ! »

Bonne lecture !

oOo

UNE SIMPLE HISTOIRE DE DEMANDE …

James Potter se passa fébrilement la main dans les cheveux, l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là, devant l'appartement 27 de l'immeuble Phinaüs II. Bien sur, le petit écrin soigneusement emballé dans sa poche pouvait l'aider à trouver la réponse. Mais toujours est-il qu'il se demandait encore s'il avait le temps de s'enfuir ou pas.

Evidemment, Lily était la femme de sa vie, évidemment qu'il l'aimait. Mais si elle répondait non ? Après tout, même s'ils se connaissaient depuis plus de sept ans, ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis trois petites années.

Et si elle trouvait que c'était encore trop tôt ? Si elle pensait qu'ils avaient encore le temps devant eux ?

James s'arrêta brutalement de cogiter, sentant que s'il continuait, Lily et lui ne se marieraient définitivement jamais. Et cette idée ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Cette peur atroce qui lui nouait le ventre en de formidables nœuds non plus d'ailleurs.

… Après tout, qui vivra verra, non ?

Avec tout le courage qui lui restait, James Potter appuya sur la sonnette. Il respira profondément quand il entendit quelques pas derrière la porte et afficha un grand sourire quand il vit Lily –encore Evans, mais plus pour très longtemps- lui ouvrir, l'air ravi.

« Bonjour James ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer. « Oh la la, tu arrives tôt dis-moi ! Je ne suis même pas encore prête ! »

Elle désigna ses cheveux qui descendaient le long de son dos en une lourde masse de boucles rousses. James se sentit moins nerveux et défit un bouton de sa chemise blanche. Il enleva sa veste et la lâcha sur la commode la plus proche avant de suivre Lily dans le salon.

« Ca va » Assura-t-il en souriant. « Tu es très belle comme ça ! »

Les yeux verts de Lily pétillèrent, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait un compliment. Elle lissa gracieusement sa petite robe noire et s'asseyant sur le canapé, invitant James à faire de même.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle en énumérant sur ses doigts les boissons. « Il y a du coca, de la bière, du jus de citrouille … Il doit même me rester un fond de bieraubeurre je crois ! »

« Non, non, je n'ai pas très soif, te dérange pas ! » Dit-il le plus naturellement possible, la gorge sèche.

Lily arqua un sourcil, l'air septique.

« Ok » Finit-elle par dire. « Je vais me chercher un verre d'eau »

James regarda sa copine s'en aller dans la cuisine dans un sublime déhanché. Lily Evans l'avait toujours fasciné. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, le moindre de ses gestes, la plus petite des paroles, tout semblait la rendre encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était.

Il regarda un peu plus la pièce qu'il avait vu si souvent, s'intimant de se détendre. Modeste mais coquet, l'appartement de Lily était très bien situé. Près de l'Ecole Supérieure de Médicomagie où elle finissait actuellement ses études.

Son regard fut attiré par la petite table près de la cheminée, où tout avait été préparé pour un dîner aux chandelles. Les bougies, bleues, n'étaient pas encore allumées et les couverts semblaient les attendre. La petite nappe bleu ciel s'accordait harmonieusement avec le bois d'ébène de la table.

James se détendit un peu. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un dîner parmi tant d'autres. Ils discuteraient tout en mangeant, elle le regardera de ses yeux pétillants et après le dessert, il ferait sa demande. Exactement comme il l'avait planifié. Tout se passera bien.

Lily revint, deux verres avec elle.

« Tu avais l'air déshydraté quand tu m'as parlé » Se justifia-t-elle en lui tendant un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Je vois » railla James en acceptant quand même le verre. « Alors ? Les exams ? Ca s'est bien passé ? »

Lily rayonna.

« Oui, j'ai fini quatrième de ma promotion ! » déclara-t-elle fièrement. « Sainte-Mangouste m'a déjà proposé un poste : celui de guérisseur en chef du service des accidents magiques ! Ils m'ont dit que c'était assez rare qu'ils proposent un poste aussi bien placé à un nouveau venu. Alors j'ai accepté ! Dès juillet, à la fin de l'année scolaire, je travaillerai là-bas ! »

James acquiesça, l'air calculateur. Il avait déjà commencé son métier d'auror. Donc, à la fin de l'année, ils auraient tous deux un travail. Ils pourraient donc subvenir eux-mêmes à leurs besoins. Construire une maison. Fonder une famille.

Plusieurs petites scènes lui vinrent en tête et il sourit, de plus en plus détendu. Il sourit à Lily, charmeur.

« Et si on allait manger ? » Dit-il en se levant. « Après, si tu veux, on descendra acheter des glaces chez Fantarôme … Je t'achèterai des fleurs de chez Orchidélisse si tu veux. Quand je suis passé devant, j'ai vu de magnifiques roses … »

Lily rosit de plaisir. Mais elle répondit ce à quoi James s'attendait.

« Non, non ! » Elle sourit et se leva pour s'asseoir à la table. « Tu sais bien que m'offrir des fleurs trop souvent, ce serait comme banaliser Noël. Et puis, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi et moi ce soir … »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et James fixa ses yeux bleus électriques dans les siens. Il s'assit en face d'elle et se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air désinvolte.

« On ferait mieux de vite manger alors … » Déclara-t-il.

Lily rougit de plaisir. Dieu qu'elle adorait quand James lui faisait le coup du mauvais garçon. Elle fit apparaître les plats d'un mouvement ample de sa baguette, qu'elle avait posé près de son assiette.

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit en discutant allègrement de tous les sujets qui venaient à traverser leurs lèvres et James s'amusa à la taquiner sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas encore mariée à vingt-sept ans.

Subtile manière d'avoir une idée approximative de son état d'esprit.

Lily prit sa coupe remplie d'un liquide rouge et but. Quand elle la reposa, elle fixa sur James un sourire incertain et taquin.

« Ecoute » Dit-elle en tournant lentement une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. « Mon copain n'est pas encore prêt à faire le grand pas … »

James sourit franchement et la laissa se conforter dans cette idée. Si seulement elle savait …

« Peut-être qu'il trouve que c'est un peu tôt. » Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de boire lui aussi sa coupe de vin, la laissant à ses pensées. « Mais qui sait, un jour peut-être ? »

Lily sourit timidement, s'empêchant de rougir comme une gamine. Elle fit apparaître leur dessert préféré, un gros moelleux au chocolat, qu'elle avait fait avec le plus d'amour possible, considérant le fait qu'elle voulait le terminer le plus vite possible pour pouvoir manger le reste de pâte restant dans le bol.

Ils mangèrent et après que James l'eut complimenté sur le dîner « exquis » et « si bon », Lily tenta d'une façon subtile d'entraîner son petit copain dans sa chambre.

James sourit d'une façon étrange et avant même d'arriver dans la pièce, l'embrassa en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. Lily se sentit chavirer sous ses caresses et s'apprêta à laisser ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux si doux de James quand ils entendirent un bruit suspect.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers la cheminée, l'origine de bruit. A son plus grand mécontentement, Lily vit Sirius enlever un peu de poussière sur sa cape tout en les regardant d'un œil goguenard.

« Vous en faite surtout pas pour moi, continuez ce que vous étiez en train de faire. » Il leur sourit aimablement. « Je veux juste savoir s'il reste un peu de lasagnes … »

Lily soupira de frustration, prête à entendre James inviter son ami à finir la soirée avec eux. Elle tourna d'avance vers lui ses yeux verts pétillants de colère, s'attendant à l'habituel 'Lily, tu sais, il sait pas se faire à manger tout seul et ta cuisine est si fabuleuse … Allez chérie …'

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit James, l'air énervé, regarder Sirius fouiner autour de la table.

« Sirius » Grinça-t-il. « On était occupés. Tu veux pas revenir une autre fois ? »

Sirius prit le reste de gâteau à même les mains et s'installa dans le canapé, savourant la douceur de l'aliment.

« C'est bon, c'est pas comme si on ne vous avait jamais surpris … » répondit-il la bouche pleine.

Lily le regarder laisser des miettes sur son fauteuil, l'air dégoûté.

« Sirius ! » James retira ses mains de la taille de Lily et se dirigea vers l'incrusté d'une démarche coléreuse. « Pas ce soir s'il-te-plaît ! Va-t-en ! »

Sirius ne parut pas du tout impressionné et le regarda droit dans les yeux, railleur.

« T'étais en manque ou quoi pour être si énervé d'avoir été dérangé ? » Il secoua lentement un bout de gâteau dans sa direction, l'air de se demander quelque chose. « Quelle ingratitude ! Qui venait te tenir compagnie les soirs où tu rentrais tard de ta formation d'auror ? Mmh ? »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez … Barre-toi vieux … » Tenta-t-il sur un ton suppliant.

La seule chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas ce soir, c'était bien que Sirius s'invite.

« Lily-chou » Sirius fondit vers Lily, qui, déstabilisée, resta un moment à le regarder droit dans les yeux. « James a vraiment de la chance … Ton chemisier est encore ouvert ! »

Lily piqua un fard et se retourna précipitamment pour refermer son chemisier. James se passa encore une fois la main dans les cheveux. La partie n'était décidément pas gagnée. Mais il ferait partir Sirius coûte que coûte. Pas question qu'il vienne gâcher cette soirée.

oOo

_-Trois heures plus tard …-_

« … Et là ! » Dit énergiquement Sirius en levant le poing « Je lui ai lancé ce cognard tellement fort qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il doit encore le sentir ce crétin ! »

« Il peut encore sentir ce cognard, même quatre ans après ? » S'enquit Lily, sarcastique. « Pauvre Handson quand même … Quand je pense qu'il est resté à l'infirmerie quatre jours de suite ! »

« C'était de sa faute ! » Sirius fouina sur la table avant de finir le verre de vin de James. « S'il avait été un joueur digne de ce nom, il aurait arrêté mon cognard –lancé d'un façon digne de ce nom par un batteur digne de ce nom, soit dit en passant … »

Lily secoua la tête lentement de gauche à droite, amusée. James respira profondément. Il avait tout essayé. Il avait subtilement suggéré qu'on distribuait des gâteaux dans la rue d'à côté. Puis il avait fait semblant d'omettre le fait qu'ils étaient au chocolat. Avant de se précipiter pour dire qu'ils étaient accompagnés de whisky pur feu.

Mais rien. Niet. Sirius et son estomac légendaire semblaient insensibles à tous ses arguments.

Au moment où James semblait prêt à aller payer le pâtissier d'en face pour qu'il occupe Sirius pour la nuit, son ami fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait osé espéré que dans ses rêves les plus fous.

« Bon » déclara Sirius en se frottant le ventre. « C'était très bon, et ce n'est que je ne veuille pas continuer à parler avec toi Lily, mais je pense avoir assez profité de ton hospitalité comme ça. Je dis la tienne, parce que James semble prêt à me traîner par la peau du cou jusqu'à la porte depuis que je suis arrivé. Et puis, y a plus rien à manger »

Il se leva sous l'œil rempli d'espoir de James et se dirigea vers la porte.

« On ne te montre pas le chemin Sirius, tu sais où c'est ! » S'écria James.

Dès qu'il entendit la porte se refermer dans un bruit sec, il fondit sur Lily, assise sur le fauteuil en face de lui, et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, ses mains trouvant facilement une place sous son chemisier.

« Eh ben » Lily commença à lui déboutonner le pantalon, le souffle court. « C'était pour ça que tu voulais qu'il parte ? »

James n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il entendit un bruit suspect juste derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux, priant pour que ça ne soit pas ce qu'il croyait que c'était. Malheureusement, ce le fut. Lily reboutonna son chemisier pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, l'air très gêné. James tourna la tête.

« Rémus » Dit-il, l'air sinistre. « Quelle surprise … »

« Eh ! » S'écria une voix depuis la cuisine. « Devinez qui j'ai rencontré en sortant ? »

Sirius déboula alors dans le salon, quatre chopes de bière en main.

« Rémus venait vous voir lui aussi, puis je me suis dit 'pourquoi ne pas prolonger la soirée ?' » Sirius bouscula James qui tomba par terre avant de poser les chopes sur la petite table. « On s'amusera beaucoup plus ! »

« 'Pourquoi ne pas prolonger la soirée ?' » Articula silencieusement James à l'adresse de Lily.

Il se leva. Rémus lui dit rapidement bonjour avant de s'asseoir lui aussi.

« On reste pas longtemps James, juste le temps de montrer un truc à Sirius. Lily est la seule personne que je connaisse à posséder une télévision ! » Dit-il en prenant sa chope. « J'ai trouvé un sort révolutionnaire ! On pourra désormais regarder les matchs de Quidditch à la télé ! C'est magnifique non ? »

James ne répondit pas, trop atterré pour le faire. Rémus prévoyait de bidouiller la télé de Lily pendant que eux, ils s'occuperaient de Sirius.

« Tu ne veux pas faire ça un autre jour ? » Questionna-t-il dans un dernier effort pour sauver sa soirée.

« Les Flammes d'Ecosse jouent contre les Douilles ce soir ! » Il regarda James comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. « Me dit pas que tu ne veux pas les voir jouer ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Fini la soirée avec James au lit. Surtout si les Flammes jouaient.

« Non » Grogna James, mécontent. « J'ai juste envie de finir la soirée avec Lily ce soir. Que Lily ! »

La jolie rousse faillit pousser un cri d'exclamation mais se retint juste à temps. Contrairement à Sirius, qui sembla stupéfié.

« Moi je le regarde ce match ! » Dit-il catégoriquement. « Après tout, je sais pas ce que t'as fumé vieux, mais pour une fois, heureusement qu'on a pas fait cette connerie ensemble ! » Puis il ajouta, l'air dégoûté : « Rater les Flammes pour Lily ? »

Celle-ci lui lança un coussin à la figure. James se mit à réfléchir. C'était sûr et certain, jamais il ne pourrait obliger Sirius à rater juste une petite fois un match avec les Flammes d'Ecosse. Et Sirius, lui, était très capable d'obliger Rémus à bidouiller la télé de Lily juste pour voir ce fameux match.

Ce fut donc sans hésitations qu'il entraîna Lily dans la chambre de celle-ci. Il referma la porte à clé et se mit à l'embrasser, l'air plus pressé que jamais. Il lui ferait l'amour sauvagement et ensuite, il la demanderait en mariage.

« James » Souffla Lily en le voyant retirer sa chemise. « Ils sont juste à côté ! »

James sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon et l'agita doucement avant de la lâcher par terre.

« C'est bon, c'est insonorisé. » Dit-il, la voix rauque avant de l'embrasser pour l'empêcher de dire la réplique qui lui venait aux lèvres.

Lily capitula et noua ses bras autour de la nuque de James pendant que celui-ci la déshabillait. James la fit tomber sur le lit. Quand il se releva pour déboutonner son jean et une deuxième fois, ils entendirent un _pop _très caractéristique.

Deux secondes plus tard, Peter apparaissait juste à côté d'eux. Il ouvrit des yeux exorbités en voyant la position de James et de Lily.

« Désolé !! » Dit-il précipitamment avant de se lever du lit. « J'ai encore quelques petits problèmes avec le transplanage ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

James ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à cinq dans sa tête pour se calmer. Mais Peter n'arrêtait de s'excuser à côté d'eux, au lieu de s'en aller. Et Lily commençait à se rhabiller sous lui.

« Peter, tu sors ! » cria-t-il en maintenant Lily, qui voulait se lever, sous lui.

« C'est fermé ! » Couina Peter, qui s'était précipité vers la porte.

James soupira. Puis il se leva, libérant Lily par la même occasion et chercha sa baguette sur le sol, sans chemise et le pantalon tombant sur les hanches. Quand il la trouva, il déverrouilla la porte et lança un autre sort de façon à ce qu'elle celle-ci s'ouvre toute grande pour Peter.

« Maintenant, tu sors ! » Cria James en tendant un doigt accusateur vers la porte.

« Mais c'est quoi tout ce bruit ! » Intervint alors une voix. « Plus moyen de regarder un match en paix ! »

A son plus grand désespoir, James entendit des pas se diriger vers eux. Une minute plus tard Rémus et Sirius pénétraient dans la chambre, Peter se mettant à leurs côtés.

James regarda alors chacun de ses amis dans le blanc des yeux, tentant par là de leur faire comprendre que s'ils ne partaient pas tout de suite, il arracherait ces mêmes yeux et les ferait avaler par le chien de la concierge.

Etonnement, Rémus comprit le message en premier.

« Bon, je crois qu'on a assez abusé comme ça les gars. » Il eut un rire un peu gêné. « Pete, on regardera d'autres matchs ensemble, t'inquiète pas ! »

« Non, non » gémit Sirius à la manière d'un chien. « Je refuse de partir juste parce que James veut coucher ! »

« Non ! » James se prit la tête entre les mains. « S'il vous plaît les gras, laissez-moi juste ce soir ! » Il continua, d'un ton plaintif : « je vous demande pas la lune quand même, non ? »

Les trois autres maraudeurs se regardèrent avant de transplaner d'un accord commun. James lâcha alors un cri triomphant avant de s'avancer vers Lily.

« Stop ! » Dit alors celle-ci en plaçant son bras entre elle et James. « Je veux d'abord que tu me dises pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que tes amis restent pour nous tenir compagnie, pourquoi tu n'as pris qu'une part de mon gâteau, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu regarder les Flammes jouer et pourquoi tu t'es énervé contre Peter alors que d'habitude, tu es le premier à le défendre ! »

Lily termina sa tirade par un regard flamboyant et James se sentit un peu calmé. Elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix.

« Parce que je t'aime Lily » Dit-il en sortant l'écrin de sa poche.

Mais l'effet romantique fut un peu gâché car le mouvement qu'il fit pour prendre la bague fit tomber son pantalon, qu'il avait oublié de reboutonner. Il se retrouva donc en caleçon devant Lily et celle-ci eut un petit rire incertain.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Questionna-t-elle en replaçant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

James ouvrit l'écrin et le lui tendit, les mains tremblantes. Il regarda ses pieds. Ca y est, c'était à elle de décider. Tout dépendrait désormais du son qui allait sortir des lèvres de Lily. Il lui sembla attendre une éternité avant d'entendre un petit 'oui' étouffé et de sentir deux bras se serrer autour de son cou. Lily s'était jetée dans ses bras.

Même s'il s'attendait à cette réponse, il fut soulagé et sentit un poids s'enlever de son cœur. Il souleva Lily dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer, plus heureux que jamais.

Mais pour la quatrième fois de la soirée, ils entendirent un bruit suspect.

« Quoi, c'était juste pour ça ? » Entendirent-ils à travers la porte. « J'ai raté les Flammes juste pour _ça_ »

« Sirius, tais-toi » Marmonna la voix de Rémus. « Ils vont finir par nous entendre ! »

« Attends, ils étaient sûrs de finir ensemble ! Il n'aurait pas pu faire sa demande un autre soir que celui où les Flammes jouaient ?! » Grogna Sirius.

James sourit lentement à Lily. Il prit alors sa baguette et fit insonoriser la pièce. Il se sentait soudainement prêt à continuer ce que Lily avait en tête depuis le début de la soirée …

oOo

Voilà, j'espère que JPloveLe avait une idée de ce genre en tête. En tout cas, j'ai été emballée par le défi et je suis assez contente de mon one (un peu moins de la fin, mais bon) et j'espère que vous avez aimé vous aussi !

Gros bisous !

Syrielle


End file.
